


loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams

by closedcaptioning



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Karma sees him. Karma is probably the only one who recognizes the real Gakushuu Asano, and that’s why his loss in the midterm is so… frustrating. Because he knows Asano is going to take it as a sign that he is victorious, when really the battle between them has only just begun.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	loving would be easy if your colors were like my dreams

Karma has absolutely everything under control.

His hands are not shaking, oh no they’re not, because Karma never lets his emotions betray him. Never. Why is now any different? The midterm is only a minor setback. Karma is not used to losing in anything, especially not in academics. Especially not to someone like --

Karma realizes, with a jolt, that his lungs are burning. He halts in place, bracing himself on a nearby tree, and takes a deep breath. The mountainside is very quiet. Korosensei hasn’t followed him here, he’s almost certain. No one else has, either. 

Well, good. Karma straightens up. Not that it matters either way. There is only one person Karma really wants to see right now, and it’s the principal’s son. Absent-mindedly, he wonders what Gakushuu Asano’s perfect pretty-boy face would look like contorted in pain. It would be so easy to snap his fingers. Like twigs.

Karma breaks a branch off the tree, the  _ crack _ of the wood reverberating up his arm. The branch is around the length of a knife, the kind they use in class. Ignoring the splinters, Karma steps back into the attack pose Mr. Karasuma taught them.  _ Strike one. Two. And turn, and jab _ \-- Gakushuu Asano would never in a million years be able to kill Korosensei, not even if he knows every one of his weaknesses. He’s one of those boys who talks big and then doesn’t know how to throw a punch. Karma spins and slices with his makeshift knife, imagining a certain Class A student standing in front of his blade.  _ Pathetic _ , he mouths as an imaginary Asano is punctured through the heart.

Karma’s grip is slippery on the branch. He glances down and realizes, with a small start, that his palm is slick with blood. The splinters of the wood sawed into his hand, he notes with a little smile. The branch looks like a murder weapon now. Karma lets it drop from his hand and studies the crimson beads of blood welling in the lines of his palm. Maybe he cut an artery. Maybe he’s going to die alone up here on the mountain, bleeding to death slowly until his body is found tomorrow morning, half-eaten by squirrels. Karma wipes his palm vigorously down the white front of his shirt, leaving a rust-colored stain. For good measure, he smears some blood on his face as well. What would the perfect Asano say if he could see him now?

Strolling down the trail towards the main school, Karma turns the name over in his mind.  _ Asano. A-sa-no _ . Gakushuu Asano, the principal’s son. Gakushuu. With his neat shiny hair, parted just so, like he thinks no one will be able to tell he spent hours in the bathroom to get that “effortlessly perfect” look. His eyes are always glinting with just-hidden viciousness, and everyone else might be fooled, but Karma knows. He can see the predator lurking in Gakushuu Asano’s gaze. It makes Karma want to utterly humiliate him in whatever way possible, let him know that he is not nearly as perfect as he thinks he is.

Karma sees him. Karma is probably the only one who recognizes the real Gakushuu Asano, and that’s why his loss in the midterm is so… frustrating. Because he  _ knows _ Asano is going to take it as a sign that he is victorious, when really the battle between them has only just begun.

Karma pauses. He’s in the woods right behind the main building. A waste of time -- Gakushuu has probably gone home already. Karma imagines what it would be like if he staggered out of the woods and collapsed in front of him, covered in blood. “Asano,” he would wheeze, and Gakushuu would fall to his knees, seizing Karma too roughly by the front of his bloodied blazer. 

“Someone get a doctor!” he’d scream, but Karma would cough a little, splattering the front of Gakushuu’s perfectly clean uniform with his blood, and Gakushuu would know it was too late.

“Asano…” Karma would rasp, and Gakushuu’s jaw would clench. 

“Come on, Akabane,” he’d hiss under his breath, a glint of amusement in his eyes bright with tears, “you’re not fooling me with this. Use more fake blood next time.”

And Karma would laugh, a horrible hacking laugh that would wrack his dying body with coughs. “Don’t worry,” he’d croak, “I’ll see you in your nightmares, Asano.” The light would fade from his eyes, and Gakushuu would scream his name, but he’d never respond. 

Then at his funeral, Asano would arrive late and stand in the back, would be the last one to pay his respects at the coffin where Karma’s body, all dolled-up and angelic-looking, would lie, serene and at peace.

Gakushuu would laugh a little, voice raw. “You can’t fool me, Karma,” he’d murmur. “You’re no angel. I’m sure Lucifer sends his regards.” For a moment, he would reach out and his fingers would ghost over Karma’s lips, and then he’d turn and walk away, out the door into the pouring rain.

Karma is yanked out of his fantasy by a rustling in the brush on the trail behind him. He doesn’t jump, exactly, but he does breathe a sigh of relief when he sees it’s only Nagisa.

“Karma? What are you doing?” Nagisa stops short and gives him a puzzled look. “What’s all over your face?”

“Nothing.” Karma tucks his hands into his pockets and turns a manic smile on Nagisa. “What are you doing?”

“Uh, heading home? I mean, class is over --”

“Right!” Karma says brightly. “What a coincidence. I was just heading home as well! Let’s walk together, Nagisa.”

Nagisa gives him a look that says  _ I’m not sure what you’re up to, but I guess I have no choice but to go along with it, _ and continues off down the trail. Karma lingers for a moment, glancing back at the main building. He wonders, vaguely, what Gakushuu will be having for dinner.

“Karma!” calls Nagisa from down the path. “Are you coming?”


End file.
